Long-Term Evolution-Unlicensed (LTE-U) is an adaptation of the LTE standard that operates in unlicensed frequency bands. As currently defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), LTE-U targets 5 GHz and other unlicensed frequency bands. As a consequence, LTE-U operates in some of the same frequency bands defined for the IEEE 802.11 or “Wi-Fi” standard, e.g., 5 GHz frequency bands. The spectrum overlap between LTE-U and Wi-Fi can present spectrum access and interference problems for Wi-Fi and LTE-U wireless access points concurrently operating within transmission range of each other in a given geographical region. Presently, there is no generally accepted, standardized channel assignment/selection protocol to mitigate interference between the concurrently operating LTE-U and Wi-Fi APs.